


Sadness

by Maymot97



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles. Puck/Finn; Puck/Kurt; Kurt/Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only the Good Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Glee and I make no money off of this story

Chapter 1

"Only the Good Die Young"

Noah Puckerman, more commonly known as Puck, looked down at the grave in front of him. It was hard for him to look at it and quickly had to turn away. Rachel lay a hand on his shoulder and Kurt held his hand. With his other hand, Kurt wiped the tears first from Noah's eyes than his own.

"Finn, wouldn't want you to cry, Noah," the countertenor said softly. Kurt wasn't good at funerals, especially not those of family members.

"He's right, Noah. Finn would want us to celebrate his life rather than mourn his death."

Noah nodded and continued crying.

A/N: This was written in like five minutes. It is also one of the saddest things I think I have ever written. Hope you like. If you review I will continue it. If not, oh well. R&R.


	2. Even Angels Fall

Chapter 2

"Even Angels Fall"

Finn Hudson sat with his back to his brother's bedroom door where he knew that Kurt and Blaine were arguing. For the past three months Kurt and Blaine had not been getting along and it was starting to annoy Finn. So to keep from eavesdropping to badly Finn decided to sit with his back to the door. Kurt had found out about this but wasn't too upset with Finn, because he knew that Finn was trying to be a good brother and take care of Kurt. So of course Kurt wasn't surprised to have Finn rush into his room after Kurt sent Blaine away for probably the last time.

Finn hugged Kurt almost immediately and began rubbing his back, soothingly. "It's okay," he whispered. "It's okay."

Kurt nodded and hugged Finn closer. "I loved him. Finn, I loved him. And you know what he does? He cheats on me with that Sebastian dude in the Warblers. I LOVED HIM!"

Finn just held him through the entire thing and continued to rub his back. Kurt sobbed. "Puck was right."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. "What was Puck right about?"

"That Blaine's an asshole."

Finn just nodded.


End file.
